


Can It Be?

by FuriaSerafina



Series: Kanton811 - Twitter Artist [1]
Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy, Kingsglaive
Genre: M/M, enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuriaSerafina/pseuds/FuriaSerafina
Summary: Hi there! This will be my first official fic to my profile, so I hope you all enjoy it; I'm quite proud of it :)Written in like a monologue style; please read notes!-Lisa





	1. "You"

**Author's Note:**

> This first fic of mine is inspired by the wonderful artist going by the name of kanton811 on Twitter! They do fabulous KingsGlaive art, and do rather wonderful pictures of Nyx and Drautos :)
> 
> The picture in question is of Nyx reaching up to Drautos, pulling his head close to him, looking longingly at the other man. ((Drautos is wearing bandages over his eyes)) - if you are struggling to find the picture, please let me know!
> 
> This fic has official endorsement and approval from kanton themselves! Thank you for being so wonderful!

"You're a fool, sir" - I told him as he jumped in to defend me.  
"I could have dealt with that; so why put yourself in further danger for me?"

Turns out I was wrong.  
What did happen was that I acted too quickly; I jumped into a fight without looking what was to the left of me.  
Unguarded I was when the Marlboro struck

You jumped right in front of it, when it unleashed it's fury  
Blinded, though you still finished it off, and numerous other attacks, before you were led away because of your injuries.  
You wasn't particularly happy about that, ha.

But, you were safe.  
You didn't die.  
Please remember by being alive, you make my life...so worth living.

I'll be more careful next time.

I...

\--------

I helped you home, apparently I'm one of the few people you can trust.  
Why, I don't know.  
Thought you distrusted everybody.

But in your moment of weakness, I saw your heart.  
It became open, just a little.

Both of us were sat together, battle scarred.  
On your bed, no less.

You trusted me to get so close to you; is it possible....?

I tested the waters.   
Moved closer, gently holding you, bringing your head closer to mine, unable to see me because of the bandages.   
You were a little scared, shh, it's alright

Doesn't matter how big and strong we are, we all get a little scared I think at some point in our lives.

You settled with my touch, our closeness.  
Then, I kissed you.  
You didn't resist, I could tell the kiss made you feel safe.  
It's our secret.

I promise to take care of you, until your sight returns.

I love you, always.

\---Nyx


	2. "Hush"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter taken from Drautos POV :)  
> I've included it as the next Chapter as it is related~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration taken from the picture titled "Hush" on kanton811 on Twitter. Beautiful wonderful artist. Love them <3

"Hush"

How many weeks has it been now? I make it almost three.  
Thought you would have got bored of me, but since that moment...  
You changed everything  
Fool

Now things will be more difficult when I must return to his Highness  
And you to your work

To have you near, yet so far...it tears me apart; to not always have you by my side  
Not to be able to touch even the hand that soothed me in my time of need..  
But you told me..  
"Hush"

Everything would be alright  
That we would always have times away from others, away from prying eyes

I guess you was right  
Things...would be better this way

\------

You awoke one night, the demons of your past terrifying you  
Nightmares, so frightening, you...were so frozen in fear

I couldn't see you yet, my eyes were still healing.

But I felt for you in my bed  
You were shaking, whimpering  
I made sure you were safe, pulling you close to me  
Your head against my chest  
My beating heart calming you

"Hush"

I whispered so gently to you  
You're safe now, no-one can get you

\---------

 

Nothing can take away the moment I made love to you  
The look in your eyes, your heart racing  
As you lay beneath me, waiting for me to take control

Your hand caressed my face, you pulled me in so close  
So beautiful  
You needed me, as I needed you  
We kissed passionately; we were hungry for each other  
I held you also; that moment lasted for a lifetime

I wanted it to last for a lifetime

"Hush"  
"We belong to one another"  
"Hush"  
"No-one can tear us apart"

..."Hush"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep an eye out for future chapters! All hail Drautyx ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! There is a sequel/part 2 to follow! :)


End file.
